A Million Reasons: A New Opportunity
by TreeofStars
Summary: Matt and Kitty discuss a new opportunity.


**Author's Note** \- I've been working on a longer story in this Universe, but then I realized I needed this story to go first! For any readers still here, thank you for coming back.

**~MKMKMKMKMK~**

Kitty opened her eyes, squinting at the sun streaming through the windows. She stretched languorously, indulging in the rare occurrence of waking on her own. It was usually the baby who woke her.

She sat up and tossed the covers aside, getting out of bed to check on her child, who was sleeping peacefully in her tiny crib. It had been a late night. It was no wonder she was still asleep.

Kitty stretched again and reached for her robe that was draped on the chair by the crib.

"Good morning."

She jumped and turned around. "Matt! You scared me!"

He smiled as he tossed his hat on the bed. "Sorry, sweetheart."

She studied the hat. He'd been wearing it more often lately.

Matt came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll hang it up, don't worry."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I wasn't thinking that. Just wondering why you've been wearing it."

"What, you don't like it? I seem to recall a couple of times you asked me to leave it on-"

Kitty slapped his hand playfully and turned into his embrace. "That's not what I meant!"

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah? Maybe after that you can put that hat back on…"

Matt kissed her softly. "Maybe. But we do need to talk about something first."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, honey. Not at all." He kissed her forehead again and led her to the bed, guiding her to sit on the edge with him.

She studied his face. He definitely had something on his mind. "Talk to me," she implored, running her finger down his jaw line.

"A few weeks ago, the Governor contacted me. He offered me a job."

The words hung between them, heavy, and for Kitty, foreboding. She nodded for him to continue.

"I told him no. He contacted me again a few days ago and asked me to meet with him this morning."

"So that's where you were?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He searched her face, her body tense. "What are you thinking?"

She pulled her hand from his and stood. "I'm thinking…why didn't you tell me this in the first place? My God, Matt. This is a big thing!"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. If I was considering it, I would have told you."

"But you're telling me now. So…you're considering it?"

Matt sighed. "I don't know, Kitty."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You obviously want to do it. So what do you need me for? You want me to give you my blessing?" She shook her head. "I can't do that, Matt," she said, giving him a defeated shrug. "I can't."

"Kitty, you haven't even asked me what the job is."

She looked at the floor, arms crossed defensively across her chest. "I highly doubt you're considering taking a storekeeper's job, or something that benign."

He stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "No, not that benign. But I won't be a Marshal, Kitty. Not even close."

She furrowed her brow. "Well then what would you do?"

"The Chief of Police is looking to hire a detective, a consultant really – someone to help investigate major crimes. I guess they heard I have a decent knack for that sort of thing."

"A detective? But, you'd still have to carry a gun. You'd still be in danger." She took a shaky breath. "Not again, Matt. Please. It's not just us anymore. I wouldn't be the only target for some outlaw-"

"Kitty, stop. It won't be like that. I wouldn't even consider putting you or the baby in danger. You have to know that."

She nodded concededly. "I know. I'm sorry. I just…" She gestured to the crib.

He gathered her into his arms. "I know, honey."

"What would you do?"

"it's a desk job. For the most part. I'd mainly be consulting on cases."

"A desk job, huh?" She pulled away to look at him. "You really want to do this?"

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know, Kitty-"

"Matt, stop. Tell me what _you_ want."

A tiny shout from the crib interrupted them. Kitty went over and picked Laura up, kissing her cheek. "Good morning, sweet baby."

Laura babbled happily, anticipating her morning meal.

Kitty got on the bed and settled the baby in to nurse. She watched her child for a few moments, letting the fear and frustration go. She knew Matt couldn't sit in the house forever. A part of him would always be a lawman. And she knew she could never deny the man he was.

"Take the job," she whispered, her eyes still on the baby.

"What?" He sat next to her. "What did you say?"

She looked at him with a soft smile. "I said, take the job."

"But Kitty-"

"Matt, I can't expect you to sit in this house all day for the rest of your life. That's not who you are. There's always going to be a need in you to stop the spoilers, the killers…_That's_ who you are. And I love you for it." She reached for his hand. "I want you to be happy. And I think you can do some good. So go do it."

"You mean it, honey?" He gripped her hand tight. "I need you to be okay with this."

"I'm okay with it. I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusions. I know you'd never put us in harm's way. I guess I just got scared, you know?"

He reached over and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I know."

"But Matt? You need to promise me something. Don't ever keep anything from me. I know why you didn't say anything at first, but please don't do that again."

He nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you."

He reached in and cradled the baby's little foot in his hand.

Kitty watched as he ran his thumb over Laura's toes, his face lighting up with pure joy as the baby kicked and smiled at the sensation. She reached over and ran her hand through his hair. "You're a good man, Matt Dillon."

He smiled at her. "And you're a good woman, Kitty Dillon."

She leaned in and kissed him gently, a happy squeal from the baby stopping it from going any further.

Matt took Laura from Kitty and lifted her high in the air, swooping her down and back up again, delighting in her sweet baby laugh.

"Matt, if she gets sick on you, I don't want to hear it."

He sighed dramatically to his daughter. "Mommy's right. Burp first, play later."

"That's right. Just like Daddy," she cooed in a teasing voice.

Matt laughed as she draped a cloth over his shoulder. "I'm going to burp her, huh?"

Kitty got out of the bed. "Yes, you're going to burp her while I tend to a couple of things."

He reached out and grabbed her hand as she headed for the bathroom. "I mean it, Kitty. You're a good woman. The best there is."

Her heart flowed with love for her man – all of him. The gentle husband and father, and the man who would always be drawn to trying to make the world a better place. A good man, indeed.


End file.
